glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends or Lovers
Mr. Schue enters the choir room Artie approched him "Mr. Schue there are students that wanna audition for glee club" Artie says "Really ? so were are they" Mr. Schue asks "Here they are guys introdcue yourselves" Artie says The black haired girl standed up "Hi i'm Hallie Grace and i will be singing Don't Forget by Demi Lovato" Hallie closed her eyes and started singing "Did you forget That I was even alive Did you forget Everything we ever had Did you forget Did you forget About me Did you regret Ever standing by my side Did you forget What we were feeling inside Now I’m left to forget About us But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can’t forget it So now I guess This is where we have to stand Did you regret Ever holding my hand Never again Please don’t forget Don’t forget We had it all We were just about to fall Even more in love Than we were before I won’t forget I won’t forget About us Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can’t forget it At all And at last All the pictures have been burned And all the past Is just a lesson that we’ve learned I won’t forget I won’t forget us But somewhere we went wrong Our love is like a song But you won’t sing along You’ve forgotten About us" After the performance everybody clapped "Thank you" Hallie says then she sat down Then the red head girl standed up "Hello my name is Michelle Song you can call me Mi or Miech and i'm 16 years old" Michelle says "Wait were you born red headed?" Franklin asked "No,i dyed it" Michelle says "Ok so Michelle what will you be singing?" Mr. Schue asked "Adele's Set Fire to the Rain" Michelle says She started singing "I let it fall, my heart And as it fell, you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms without falling to your feet But there’s a side to you that I never knew, never knew All the things you’d say, they were never true, never true And the games you’d play, you would always win, always win But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name When laying with you I could stay there Close my eyes, feel you here forever You and me together, nothing is better, Sometimes I wake up by the door That heart you caught must be waiting for you Even now when we’re already over I can’t help myself from looking for you I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touch your face Well, it burned while I cried ‘Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames When we fell, something died ‘Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh Oh, no Let it burn, oh Let it burn Let it burn" After the performance everybody clapped for her "Wow! Michelle that was amazing!" Mr. Schue says "Thank you very much" Michelle says _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Angela is on her locker looking at a picture of her and Marcus then Marcus arrives. "Hey Angela so you wanna go out as friends on Friday?" Marcus asked "Sure so were are we going?" Angela says "To Colour Me Mine i really like to color stuff and do other stuffs" Marcus says "Wow!!!! i love that place me and my friends use to go there" Angela happily says "So tonight 7:00 pm sharp" Marcus says "Sure see you there" Angela says Then Angela was smiling then a brown haired guy named Dominic arrives "Hey Angie!! do you remember me ?" Dominic asked "Dommy? is that you??" Angela said "The one and only" Dominic happily says Then they hugged "I'm so happy to see you, how are you?" Angela asked "Me too and i'm absolutely fine" Dominic answered "Great" Angela said "So you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Dominic asked "Sorry but i got a date.......... i mean i have a friend to meet i'm so sorry Dommy maybe next time?" Angela says "Sure no problem it's okay" Dominic says "Hey?! do you wanna join glee club we still have auditions" Angela says "Sure!! why not" Dominic says "So if you wanna audition just head to the choir" Angela says "Ok so see you later" Dominic says "Yeah bye" Angela says When Angela left he was looking at her in a happy way "Man i'm so inlove with her right,oh by the way i'm Dominic Ellis and i'm a sophomore boy i would kill to be with that girl so i have to join that glee club so i can be close to her and make my move" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tina and Mike are sitting in the library "Hey Mike i heard about this dancing school in New York maybe you should tell your dad" Tina says "Look Tina i still don't know what i'll do for college okay! so forget it" Mike says "Mike? what's wrong with you i was only suggesting it to you because if you don't tell your dad what you want you're gonna go to medical school and be a surgeon and i know that's not what you want" Tina says "You're right okay!!! just....... i need to get to class" Mike said then left leaving Tina sad _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Then Franklin is walking with Rory in the hallways "So Rory i think you should learn to protect yourself" Franklin said "Why am i about to have sex or get robbed?" Rory asked "No i meant is when you get shoved on the lockers you should trashtalk them that would destroy there humanity" Franklin said "Really but i don't know how to do something like that" Rory said "OK so i'll give you an example" Franklin said Sugar Motta passed by "Hey Professor Know It all where you going with Ireland the janitor's close to make out" Sugar says "Hey Sugar you're clothes look great who dressed you the great depression oh and you look lovely i'm sorry i wasn't able to attend you're funeral last week" Franklin said Then Sugar Motta ran crying "See what i mean" Franklin said "Yeah but that was a bit harsh" Rory said "Sorry but i do that sometimes just so i can protect myself and i'm teaching you this so you won't accept other people always stepping on you" Franklin said "Yeah but if i want to protect myself i'd do it in a cleaner way and don't you know that in Ireland we can't trashtalk people there" Rory says "I'm so sorry me teaching you trashtalk was like me putting dirt on your innoncence i'm very sorry Rory" Franklin said "No it's okay" Rory said "Thanks" Franklin says "You're a good lad Franky" Rory said "Thanks so can you help me with something?" Franklin asked "Sure anything" Rory said "A mash-up duet at glee club" Franklin said "It will be my honor" Rory said Then Franklin smiled and gave Rory a knucklebump _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Then Dominic enters the choir room and Angela approached him "Hi Dommy!!! so you made it hey Mr. Schue!!" Angela happil says "What Angela?" Mr. Schue says "My friend wants to audition for glee club" Angela says "Really that's amazing!!" Mr. Schue says "Hi i'm Dominic Ellis, i'm the son of your pianist Brad Ellis and i will perform Accidentally in Love by Counting Crowns" Dominic says "Cool let's see what you got" Mr. Schue says He closed his eyes and started singing "So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love Come on, come on Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love So I said I'm a snowball running Running down into the spring that's coming all this love Melting under blue skies Belting out sunlight Shimmering love Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no Come on, Come on Move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on Settle down inside my love Come on, come on Jump a little higher Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once Upon a time in love We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love x7 Accidentally I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally' ''[x2] ''Come on, come on Spin a little tighter Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter Come on, come on Just get yourself inside her Love ...I'm in love"' After the performance they all clapped for him "Wow Dominic that was an amazing performance" Mr. Schue says "Thank you Mr. S" Dominic says "WELCOME TO THE GLEE CLUB" Mr. Schue happily says _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Dominic approaches Angela "Angela i have something to say to you" Dominic said "What is it" Angela asked "I'm inlove with you" Dominic said "Oh god.... Dom i'm your bestfriend you can't be in love with me that's silly" Angela said "No i really really love you Angela" Dominic says "But i don't love you i'm so sorry" Angela said "Okay but did you remember when we were kids" Dominic said "Yeah?" Angela said "I never go down with any fights so this is just another fight so i won't give up on you i will have you" Dominic said Then he leaves ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Franklin and Rory performs there duet at the choir room Rory started to sing "''Might be that we have different views sometimes But that's allright, you're still a friend of mine Sometimes you go your way Sometimes I go mine, but that's allright You're still a friend of mine." Then Franklin sing his parts "Lean on me, when you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Til I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on" Rory "Might not like your lady, you might not like mine, But that's alright, You're still a friend of mine" Both "Please, swallow your pride If I have things you need to borrow For no one can fill those of your needs That you won't let show" Franklin "You just call on me brother, when you need a hand We all need somebody to lean on I just might have a problem that you'd understand We all need somebody to lean on" Rory "You changed my cloudy days to sunshine I'm so glad you're a friend of mine' You make clear waters out of muddy I'm so thankful that you're my buddy"'' ''Franklin '"I''f there is a load'' 'You have to bear that you can't carry ''I'm right up the road, I'll share your load ''If you just call me"'' Both "Call me (Rory:if you need a friend) Call me (Franklin: Call me) Call me (friend of mine) Call me (Franklin: thankful that you're my buddy) Call me (Call me) Call me Call me (if you need a friend) Call me" After the performance everyone standed up to give them a hug. SongsEdit *'Don't Forget '''by ''Demi Lovato. Sung by Hallie''' *'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele. Sung by Michelle *'Accidentally in Love '''by ''Counting Crowns. Sung by Dominic *'Friend of Mine/Lean on Me' by Bill Withers. Sung by Franklin '''and '''Rory Starring *Theunitedstatesofme as Spider Percy Reed *Rej621 as Franklin Montgomery *PrettyFlyForAWhiteGuy as Carson Anders *BlaineIsAmazing as Marcus Flint *Tyboy618 as Angela Heiser *Camsay as Dominic Ellis *Gleegirl14 as Michelle Song *QuinnQuinn as Hallie Grace Guest Stars *Matthew Morrison as William Schuester *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta